


i'll hold your body and make it sing again

by pwrfckpwrcm



Series: late nights [1]
Category: The 1975 (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7142192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pwrfckpwrcm/pseuds/pwrfckpwrcm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title is from my friend, Megan, who without having read a word of this before hand, picked the best damn Pulp lyric ever.</p></blockquote>





	i'll hold your body and make it sing again

George was on top, fucking good and deep with Matty's cock between their bellies, breathing hard in his ear and kissing rough down his neck. He had one of Matty’s legs draped loosely over the back of his thigh and the other crooked in his elbow. He was almost getting angry, not really of course, at Matty for feeling so good, taking him in so keenly. It had been too long since they had fucked, George wanted to savor it but his hips slamming into Matty had other ideas. It was inexplicable how they felt together connected like this and he wanted to know. "Who said you could-" a surge of sensation flowed through his body and cut him off. Matty was enjoying himself thoroughly, feeding off of George’s giving himself over. He can’t recall ever seeing him like this, fucking or not. “What babe?" he asked between gasps. George shudders, hands slipping off of Matty but regains purchase. "-feel so fucking good on my cock?” George barely manages to get out. Matty plays coy, “What do you mean?” then he clenches.

George straightens up, yanking away from Matty’s neck and stills himself over him. Matty knows he’s close and fully intends to push him over. He loosens his hold on George’s cock and George lets out a strained gasp, retracting to just the tip. Matty can feel George’s arms quivering, the normally strong and sturdy limbs struggling to support George’s incomprehensible campaign to not cum yet. Matty coos and leans up to kiss George. If George’s eyes had been open, he would have seen how dark Matty’s had gotten when he laid his head back on the pillow. Matty raises his hips slightly and asks,  “now” _clench_ "what” _clench_ “am” _clench_ “I” _clench_ “doing” _clench_ “to” _clench_ “you?" Each word punctuated a stop along the length of George’s cock until Matty could feel his balls flush against his ass.

Matty stops, but doesn’t loosen, and whispers “I need you to breathe. Please breath, my love.” George’s exhale is slow and measured; every muscle in his body taut. “Good. You’re so good, babe,” Matty’s voice is low as he takes his own cock into his hands and moves his hips to take in George. George is still, he can feel his lower stomach getting slick from Matty’s precum. It almost overpowers him but he recovers, focusing on Matty’s soft moans as he is fucking up to him from below. “Breathe, babe, breathe” Matty instructs as his own breath gets shorter and he is grinding harder onto George.

George doesn’t know when his arms stopped shaking, he’s not sure he even has arms or legs anymore. He only knows his lungs breathe for Matty and his cock belongs to Matty. “Babe,” Matty sounds far from George and close to cumming, “look at me.” When George opens his eyes and sees Matty’s face twisted in euphoria as he shoots onto his stomach below him, George erupts. His head wrenches back as tortuous moans escape his throat. He tumbles down as his pulsating cock unloads into Matty’s ass, each throb jolting his body like he’s being pulled by invisible ropes. As much as he waited for this, he wished he could stop, it was too much, and he was getting dizzy. He laid his forehead down on the pillow, next to Matty’s head and let the last aftershocks pass through him.

Matty is lightly scratching down from George’s head to his back and up again, shushing and saying “you’re ok, love.” When he hears breath become smoother, Matty shuffles to get off of George when he hears a wince. “Not yet, babe”, George says muffled into the pillow. George turns his head to Matty, blinking to focus, and kisses his cheek. They lay that way for a few more minutes before George moves off of Matty and cuddles close to him with his chest on his back. He’s breathing in Matty’s neck, drying off the light sweat and settles in to sleep when a thought clouds his face. “Babe, you didn’t answer my question” he murmurs. Matty, thankful his back is to George, has to hold the corners of his mouth down to keep from lilting when he innocently asserts, “I didn’t do anything at all…” He feels George’s head jerk up, the fastest he’s moved in a while, then bursts out laughing. He can’t fuck George without fucking with George.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from my friend, Megan, who without having read a word of this before hand, picked the best damn Pulp lyric ever.


End file.
